Austin Matthews
Austin Matthews 'is a sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Degrassi’s heartthrob, he's handsome, charming, and obsessed with singing. He had a bad home life, so he makes the most of his days at Degrassi—flirting with the girls, singing, and making his guy friends laugh. Austin breaks the rules and always get in trouble on a regular basis, but he can usually talk his way out of trouble which he always uses to his advantage. Trouble follows Austin, and a lot of times he finds himself in a tight situation. He is best friends with Zig Novak and is good friends with Maya Matlin whom he is also in love with, Tiny, Grace Cardinal, and Damon. He is also friends with Beck Samuels, Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, Ben Jacobs, Mo Mashkour, Imogen Moreno. He was also friends with Zac Andrews before he tragically passed away. He has a conflict with Edward Worthington and was enemies with Campbell Saunders before Cam committed suicide. He is in the band, WhisperHug. He has changed drastically over the summer before his sophomore year, now a bad boy who's involved with the wrong crowd. Austin is portrayed by Ross Lynch. Character History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Appearance & Style Freshmen Year Austin's style of dress was very casual. He usually wore simple long sleeved shirts, or occasionally a layered button shirt or hoodie with a tee or tank top. His jeans were mostly faded and his shoes were often times sneakers or high tops. Sophomore Year Austin's clothing choices is more stylish and expensive. The colors he wears are bolder and vibrant, while his shirts and shoe designs are less dull and more expressive. He still layers his button ups and hoodies with undershirts and he now wears more colored leather jackets and accessories. Trivia *Austin is the guitarist an done of the lead singers in the band WhisperHug. *He is the first on Degrassi Evolutions to have an abusive father. Though in Stop And Stare (2) George Matthews was arrested for physically abusing Austin and his wife Diana Matthews. Since then, he father has gone to prison. *Three of his friends Zig, Damon, and Hadley have bad home lives. Zig and Damon are poor and Hadley's parents are alcoholics. Quotes *(To Maya): "Long time no see Maya by the way who's your friend" (''first line) *(To Cam): "I heard a lot about you" *(To Maya): "Look I have seen a lot of messy relationships you don't need that you deserve better Cam is dumb any guy would be lucky to have you, you would slay any other girl" *(To Maya): "I mean everything I said your the best Maya" *(To Maya): "Well if he doesn't he is an idiot you deserve better" *(To Maya): "So do you want to talk about the kiss the other day?" *(To Maya): "I know you felt something I felt something Maya please" *(To Maya): "I didn't agree you did and its kinda hard to forget after we kissed" *(To Maya): "I can't lie anymore Maya I want to be with you" Relationships *Maya Matlin ***Start Up: Tears On Your Pillow (2) (114) **Broke Up: '''Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Austin didn't tell Maya the truth that he had drunkenly hooked up with Hadley at his party. *Hadley Mills ***Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (2) (216) ***Broke Up: Love Somebody (2) (230) ****Reason: Hadley found out that Austin kissed Maya, and was planning on breaking up with her for Maya. Love Triangles First Time: *Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders **Start Up: Bleeding Love (2) (104) **Ended: Tears On Your Pillow (2) (114) ***Reason: Maya decided she wanted to be with Austin and broke up with Cam. Second Time: *Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders **Start Up: More Than This (2) (224) **Ended: Forever Young (1) (233) ***Reason: Cam believed he was no good for Maya, so he broke up with her before committing suicide. *Maya Matlin and Hadley Mills **Start Up: Love Story (129-130) **Ended: Bite Your Tongue (1) (203) ***Reason: Hadley decided that she needed to better herself. *Hadley Mills and Danny Smith **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1) (215) **Ended: My Own Worst Enemy (2) (216) ***Reason: Hadley decided she wanted to be with Austin. *Maya Matlin and Edward Worthington **Start Up: Take On Me (311) Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Musician Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Characters Category:Degrassi Evolutions Category:Degrassi Evolutions Teens Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Sophomores Category:Rubber Room Category:Rubber Room Students